Reality Burns
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: Demyx is told all too clearly what his fate is, what it always had been. And despite having known it for quite some time, he only just now realises it fully. AkuDem, one-shot, rated M for suggesting of Yaoi and brief Shounen-ai.


Reality Burns

Reality Burns

Gentle tears were smoothly quelled when a warm hand embraced and held his own, he didn't know what to say, and instead he simply looked up and into the vivid green before him. The concept had wrapped and engulfed his mind for years, but the idiotic realisation had only just waved over his existence and it had shaken him to the core. The light haired male had remembered what he should have done in a previous life, cry. Tears had previously rolled down his cheeks. Amongst the whole organisation he was a notorious cry-baby, but now the tears did not seem as fulfilling as they did previously.

Crying had never felt so empty and bare.

Smiling, Laughing, Crying – it all used to make him feel like there was a small speck of emotion bouncing around within his heartless chest. But those words had crumpled him in two; desperately he had tried to find a way to release the memory of sadness he held. But the words had settled, and his mind comprehended them fully, his once bright eyes began to dull.

"You've known it for a long time, Demyx."

The same voice which had crushed him spoke softly again, the tone intoxicating in every way shape and form. He couldn't deny that this man was addictive, and yet right now he wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Shut up! Stop Lying, Axel damnit, stop lying!"

He hadn't raised his voice in such hysterics for a long time. If what his team mate had said was true, than what had they been doing all this time? They had been laughing together, working together – heck, even sleeping together. So why, of all times, did the stupid red haired _demon_ choose to say this right now?! And crush the fake little happiness Demyx had encased himself in. He felt so out of character, shouting in such a bastardly way, but his brain was telling him keep shouting until Axel took everything back, denied everything he'd just said…But he didn't, instead…he just seemed to repeat it.

"I can't love you Demyx, it's impossible. We don't have hearts, emotions, anything. We are Nobodies, we always will be, **Kingdom Hearts is a lie**."

The way his voice was so collected, so calm, it only seemed to frustrate the small man further. "The why did you do it?! Why did you make me feel like I had a heart! Why…Why did you have to stop it, Axel…" His shouts had corroded into another stream of sobs, warm tears cursing his cheeks. The heated fingers which intertwined with his own tightened their grasp, Axel's clutch becoming somewhat more feverish compared to how it usually was. It was almost as if Axel had said this to push Demyx away – and yet still wanted to hold him close. It confused him greatly, only provoking more emotionless tears to painfully remind him that he wasn't a real person. He wasn't a Somebody, not like Roxas.

"Don't you see? Sora will set us free from this _hell_ we've been living in. Roxas said he would find the answer, relieve us from this invisible pain we consistently think we feel. I don't want to stay here, follow a completely feckless leader and die a useless asshole."

Demyx shook his head softly, before leaning it against Axel's bare chest; he couldn't bare this any longer "…I want things back to the way they were." He slowly looked up and once more into entrancing green eyes, which had kept their shine, kept their sole beauty. Unlike his own – now sick and dirty with denial.

After a few moments of silence Axel adjusted himself, tilting Demyx's head so that their lips could softly meet, the red head sighed after the sweet embrace, speaking against the water masters lips with that same sickly tone. "I don't think they can be, Demyx. My time is coming near to its end; I'm going to help Sora." He paused, all too effectively, as it caught Demyx's attention right away. "And I'm going to die"

He froze almost immediately, and not really being capable of thinking up an intelligent come back he stayed silent, his lips parted in disbelief and his pupils shrunken with shock. Death, it was so real; it haunted every member of the organisation, day and night. Even those members who seemed so confident in the battle field, they were all afraid of dying. Death to a Nobody was no pleasant experience; your body ripped to shreds and consumed by pure darkness, left to wallow in the huge amass of nothingness which was your heart. And yet Axel seemed to look forward to it with a strange and morbid intensity, yet he always said he wanted to die with a shred of honour within his soul – perhaps it would lift the darkness within the Fading. Demyx was always unsure of his reasons, and yet hearing him speak so clearly about his future intentions… It unnerved the ninth member so greatly and it was times like this that Demyx wish he had a flash card with the correct words written on it.

Despite the utter confusion which was running wild within Demyx's mind Axel still had insensitivity to smile, press forward once more and claim light lips which had stayed still for such an unnatural amount of time. The re-connection had warmed Demyx back into reality, over the years he had become used to this kind of contact from the other members and so did not reject it.

Fingers slid away from each other and instead Axel chose to wrap his arms around the younger males waist, the scenery had not changed from the night before and bed sheets lay scattered around their resting place, only a few placed over their laps to save them from embarrassment in the case of another member walking in.. It was all too nice, all the cosy and all too warm. Heat constantly radiating from Axel's body, engulfing Demyx with warmth. And yet he could longer enjoy it, no long enjoy the feeling of a warm hand sliding down his chest, no longer enjoy the pleasure he had once gained from kissing Axel. Any hint of passion within the kiss had faded, they'd both noticed this and with a sigh Axel stopped.

"I couldn't watch you live in such a false, idealistic world, Demyx…it pained me."

The response was bare and soon Demyx found that darkness was encasing Axel's body as he fell back and into a portal. Leaving Demyx alone, naked, his now cold hands clutching at the sheets on his lap. His eyes staring blankly at the now empty space in front of him.

"…I wish I could hate you right now…"

He sniffed, blinking away gathering tears.

"But I don't have a heart anymore…"

--

**It was a one-shot, so no continuation unless absolutely pleaded. I don't see where it can go anyway. Something to kill the time and I had AkuDem on my mind, so I had to type something out.**

**I don't own any of these characters, and I probably shouldn't take claim to the crappy generic plot like I just used, but oh well I will anyway.**

**8D**

**Please Review.**


End file.
